Bleach Characters in Children CartoonsTV Shows
by Yamur
Summary: This is a crack fanfiction, in which Bleach Charakters will take part in children series/cartoons/TV shows :D For example Teletubbies, Benjamin the Elephant, The Smurfs, Lion King, Danny Phantom etc. I couldn't post it in the category crossover, because it should be a collection of many one-shots and short stories and you can only decide one other category there. :D T for language.


Hello People :)

This is a fanfiction I started in German. But I also write it in English. I start with the twice chapter: Teletubbies :D. Then will come Benjamin the Elephant. After that will come Danny Phantom, The Smurfs, Spongebob, Lion King, Cosmo and Wanda, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and more.

this is the first time I write a fanfiction in english.

I have a strange humor. I don´t garantee you that it will be funny :D

So, I wish you fun reading it :)

ps: poor Ichigo :/

.: The characters will change in every chapter, it depends on the series. And they will not know that they are in a series in every chapter. That will depend too. For example, they won't know it in The Smurfs.

* * *

**Bleach characters in Teletubbies:**

The show starts, with a soppy piano melody, birds are singing in the background.

Ichigo: "Uh...my head hurts! Wait, where am I? It is so dark here, I can't see anything! And wait, what is this thing I am in? Why is it so warm in here? Is... IS THAT A COSTUME?!"

Just as he speaks, the dark disappears slowly, with the now rising sun. Wait that is not a normal sun. It has a face! A bright, laughing, silly face! The face of Orihime!

"WHAT THE F*CK?! ORIHIME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!", Ichigo screems, his eyes almost falling out.

Orihime doesn't hear him and continues to rise, still laughing and now watching around the Teletubby Land. The music gets soppier, soppier and soppier, while Ichigo still stands there, staring disbelieving.

Orihime: "Ahah hahhahahahah hahahhuhuhuhuehueheue..."

Ichigo: "Uh... I guess I am dreaming shit again. I have to go to bed earlier..."

Now, he is looking around. There he stands, in a hilly, wide grass field. The grass is short and there are stupid looking flowers everywhere. And wait.. what is that?!

"Huh...are... ARE THAT CHAPPIES?!"

No, he really sees them there. Some white rabitts. But they all have the face of Chappy, the Rabbit.

Suddenly, he hears a voice. The voice from a man. But he can´t see him anywhere.

Aizen: "Over the hills and far away... Teletubbies come to play!"

Ichigo: "What?! Aizen?! Where are you? Did you make this here, you Bas*ard?! Stop it im-!"

Ichigo, who was wanting to screem more, is now interrupted by a loud "Boing" sound behind him. So he turns around and sees a big grass hill house. Out of the hole is jumping...

Chad, in a dark purple costume!

Chad: "One."

Ichigos mouth is almost falling off.

The next one, jumping out in a green cosume. Ishida.

Ishida: "Two."

Third is yellow, Rukia.

"Three!"

Ichigo: "Oh... my...god...Oh my-"

Against his will, his legs are beginning to move and jumping next to them, completing the line.

Ichigo:" Four!... Wait, what just happened to my legs?!"

And finally he recognizes that he is wearing a red costume.

Ichigo: "WHAT THE FU-!"

Aizen: "Teletubbies!"

The word Teletubbies is forming out of air ballons, that are bursting after some moments.

Then, Rukia, Ishida and Chad are running forth the hill.

Ichigo: "Wait! Don´t do that! You are being controlled by that bas- WAIT!"

Ichigo decides to run after them, because he is Ichigo and wants to save his friends.

They are running, dancing and jumping into a field out of speakers, who are saying: "Time for Teletubbies! Time for Teletubbies! Time for..."

Ichigo: "Wait! Come back, people!"

They are beginning to dance and sing:

Aizen: "Chaddy-Winki."  
Chad: "Chaddy Winki!"

Aizen: "Ishy."  
Ishida: "Ishy!"

Aizen: "Ruky."  
Rukia: "Ruky!"

Aizen: "...'Go!"  
Ichigo:"Whait nononono... Stop it, stupid legs. Argh!" He can't do anything against it. He begins to dance in that silly way like the others, singing: "..'Go!"

Then they are running around the lawn, in a line, singing: "Teletubbies, Teletubbies!"

Aizen: "Aaallllo!"

All the four: "Ah-oh!" and waving to you, the reader.

Aizen: "Chaddy-Winki... Ishy..."  
Chad and Ishida are jumping against each other and laughing.

Aizen: "Ruky...'Go..."  
Ichigo:" NO! NO! I AM NOT DOING THIS! I AM NOT DOING THIS!"  
But he is doing it. Rukia and Ichigo are jumping against each other. Rukia stands there, laughing. And Ichigo is crying.

Ichigo: "Uhhhh stop it! PLEASE! Guys! You are being controlled! GUYS!"

But here is no pause and the show continues. Aizen: "Teletubbies. Teletubbies!"

The four are jumping, and then they make a big group hug: "Awwww..."

"Ah-ohhhhh!" and with that, they are running away, out of sight.

Aizen: "Teletubbies, everywhere."

* * *

A new scene starts. The four are holding hands, jumping in a circle and laughing, except Ichigo, who now stopped crying but is looking very, very pissed. After a while, they let themselves fall on the ground, laughing and rolling. And well, guess who is the only one who doesn´t laugh? :D

Suddenly, a Chappy jumps in the near of them.

"CHAPPPYYYY!", Rukia screams, with big, shiny eyes and is running after it.

Ichigo, who has now has gotten used to the whole scenery a little bit, speaks: "Well... Why does this not suprise me?"

Rukia: "Chappy! Chappy!"

Aizen: "Can you tell me which kind of animal Chappy is, Ruky?"

Rukia: "Uhh...Rabbit? Rabbit?"

Aizen: "That is right, Ruky. Very good!"

Rukia: "Gihihihihi! That is right! That is right!"

Ichigo: "Ok, and can YOU tell me, which kind of SH*T that whole thing here is?"

Aizen: "Fanfiction."

Ichigo:"Fan-what?"

Rukia finally has caught the rabbit and is hugging and petting it.

Rukia: "Awwwwww. Chappy. Chappy so cute!"

While she pets him, Ishida decides to sit on the grass and is now sewing a hat, that he places on his head. "Hat! Hatty hatty haaaaaaaat!"

And Chad takes out a red purse.. With that, he starts walking around."Purse. Purse is beautiful.", he says calmly.

Meanwhile, Ichigo recognized, that he got his free will back and thinks How can he stop this whole thing? He looks around and his eyes are landing on the big green hill house not far away from him. Maybe he can find something helpful there?  
So he goes inside the house. There are machines everywhere, some beds, a table with a strange looking pink machine. And... a vacuumer with the face of Kon?!

Kon: "Ichigoooo! Omg I am so relieved to see you! Look what happened to my beautiful body! What is going on? Help meeee!"

"Kon, you are normal? Oh that is good there is actually someone like me, who didn't lost his mind... So Kon, we are in an illusion, controlled by Aizen. Chad, Ishida and Rukia are also here... and... Orihime...you are looking so pathetic."

"Stop making fun of me! Just look at yourself, you don't look better! And Rukia-nee-san is also here?"

"Yeah... So, do you think you can prove me at least this one time that you may have a brain and think with me of a way to save us and the others?"

"Stop insulting me, you dumba*s!... Okay, but I really don't know how we could make that. But I will try to find a way for Rukia-nee-san!"

"Ok. I think at first we should look around here."

So they are partening and investigating the surroundings and machines.

"What is that?", Ichigo speaks while he is clicking a button on the pink machine near the table. A strange sound is coming out of it and suddenly, there is standing a plate with pink mush and two brown pancakes with smiley faces in front of him. Ichigo, who is hungry and taken away by the good smell, just takes the plate and the mush, goes to sit on a chair by the table and starts eating.

Oh , that is tasting lovely!His eyes widens, while he eats the food, faster and faster.

"What are you doing? I tought we were looking for a solution!"

"I know, but I was hungry! And this food tastes awesome..."

"Really?"Kon drives to the table and suckes some of Ichigos food.

"Hey! Take your own plate!"

"Oh, of course!... But wait! I am a freaking VACUUMER WITHOUT HANDS!"

Ichigo sighs, stands up and clicks the button so that another plate and two pancakes comes out. Then he throws it in front of Kon.

"Now shut up and eat."

Thus, Kon eats it.

"Ohhhhh this taste is so wonderful..."

So they eat and eat until they are finished, after many plates and pancakes. They wanted to stand up, when Chad, Rukia and Ishida arrive at the house. When they are seeing Ichigo, they are laughing happily and walking to him.

"Nee... Nee-san! You look so cuuuuuuuuuuuteeee!", Kon screams and drives to Rukia, trying to touch her. But she reacts quickly and kicks him away.

"Kon you-... Wait. Where am I?"

"Rukia! Oh thank goodness, you are normal! Good job, Kon!"

Kon only gave a pain filled "Arghhhh" from him.

"Rukia, we are in an illusion from Aizen. We have to find a way to stop this."

"WHAT? That is creppy... But why is this some kind of a childish illusional world like this?"

"I would want to know that too. But now, we have to investigate the machines. Rukia go over there, Me and Kon will look around here. "

"Understood."

With that, they parten. Meanwhile Chad and Ishida are going to the table and are eating and laughing.

But they all jumped, as Rukia suddenly queaked: "CHAPPY!" , and with that, she runs outside, where she had spotted the white rabbit from the window.

Ichigo sighs, still not suprised that she is doing this in her normal state too.

After a while, she comes in with Chappy on her arm.

"Ichigo look! It is SO cute!"

"No. Alive it is even uglier than in your drawings."

The next thing Ichigo feels is a pain on his head, coming from Rukias fist.

"Don't be so rude, talking about Chappy like that in front of him!"

Ichigo,who where wanting to stand up and reply, angry, suddenly spotts a green, blinking button. Curious, he decides to click it.

A big noise is heard from outside, growing louder and louder. As he looked out of the window, he saw a big fan circling with immense speed and forming a big, dangerous storm, that is ripping open the house and with that, him and the others. He screams in panik, closing his eyes. Will that be his end?

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", Ichigo screams, as he wakes up in his bed. he breaths heavy, realizing that it all was just a dream.

"Holy shit, I think that was the worst nightmare that I ever had."

* * *

._.

Please don´t judge me, that is the first time i wrote a fanfiction in english.


End file.
